A gift
by Robynrose101
Summary: Viktor and Yuri decided to have another child and their eldest daughter was very eager to meet her new sibling and give him unconditional love! (One shot)


(I couldn't decide on a names for mika until I came across a family au on Instagram by the user schornee who has an au of her own, in her au Viktor and they have a son named mika who may mika is based off of, I also had to repost this lol, enjoy)

Its been a long day and Arina was stuck at her grandmas and grandpas home for a few days only because her baby brother was being born. She was the age of three and was eager for her parents and new sibling to come home, she resembled her dad,Viktor, in a lot of ways when it comes to looks to personality. "Grandma, when will papa and daddy come home?" she asked innocently tugging on her grandmoms shirt looking at her up at her with her wide blue eyes. She looked down at the small child and smiled cheerfully "Soon my dearest, soon…" Arina tilted her head at her words in confusion with their dog, Mikkachin, sitting right next to her.

A few hours went by, she stood in front of the window with a smile on her face with Mikkachin who whined while setting his head down onto the ground. Arina tilted her head at the dog then laughed. "Its okay Mikkachin! Daddy and Papa will be home soon!" She rubbed behind the poodles ear then licked Arina causing her to giggle then Arina hugged the dog.

A few moments they were on their way back home to see her parents and sibling! Arina couldn't help but smile because she has not seen her fathers in a few days and missed them, not to mention she had a new baby brother. She hugged Mikkachin who sat next to her during the whole ride home "can you believe it Mika? I get to have a new brother and you get someone else to play with! Ahaha!"

When they got to their home her grandma stopped her then looked down at her while Arina was bouncing up and down holding her small suitcase "Arina be sure to be quiet because the baby might be sleeping" she said pointing a finger at her but she also said calmly. Arina nodded while smiling wide, calming herself which was quite easy for her considering she was normally calm. Her grandma slowly opened the door to reveal an empty living living room leaving them to assume they were in the babies room.

Her grandma held out her hand for Arina to grab so she set down her suitcase next to the door then gladly grabbed her grams hand. Not far behind was Mikkachin following Arina and her grandparents into the babies room which was the first door down the hall on the right. Mrs. Katsuki carefully pushed the half open door fully open while still holding onto Arinas hand. In the room were her parents standing in front of a crib. They turned to see their daughter and Mrs. and Mr. Katsuki standing at the doorway shooting them a welcoming smile. Yuri kneeled down holding his arms out for Arina to run into "Papa, daddy!" she softly yelled as she ran into Yuris arms. He picked her up then snuggled her "I missed you my sweets." he said holding her as Arina held him tight as Viktor held the small child in his shoulder crease with a blanket covering the small child. Viktor gave her a cheerful smile as he was holding the baby "I missed you more my little angel!" Arina laughed then quickly looked at the baby whos face she didn't see just yet. "Papa, what about the baby" she lightly pulled his shirt as he looked over to the sleeping baby that rested on his husbands shoulder. "Wait until grandma and grandpa hold him first, okay?" she nodded happily as she squiggled her way out of his arms and to Viktor who handed the baby over to Yuri. "Daddy where did the baby come from?" she asked curiously while looking up at him. He wasn't sure how to explain to such a young child "Hmm...they come from plants…" he made up on the spot while kneeling down to her smiling softly. She tilted her head deciding not to question her father. "But Arina, I bought you a gift from the gift shop at the hospital" he said reaching into the diaper bag that sat next to him and brought out a adorable poodle stuffed animal. "Daddy I love it!" She gave him a hug while cuddling the stuffed animal "you're welcome my sweet angel.." he smiled happily at the silver hair girl "Thank you dad...I also think Mikkachin missed you aha…" She looked back to see Mikkachin entering the room running towards Viktor then licking his face "I also missed you too Mikkachin! Haha"

Yuri gave the baby to his parents who seemed rather emotional while he did so "Oh Yuri...he looks so much like you..." His mother said trying not to get sentimental that his son is all grown up now, starting his own big happy family. Yuri smiled contently as his mom held the child, talked to him and made faces at him while his dad watched looking over his wifes shoulder. He looked over to see Viktor talking to their precious little girl sitting on his knees while Arina sat on the ground cuddling Mikkachin.

Hours later it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki to leave as much as they didn't want to but it was time for Arina to hold her brother who she hadn't even seen the face of yet. "Papa I'm ready!" She shouted from her parents room, placing herself on their bed. Viktor came in and sat right next to her and following after him was his husband carrying their newborn baby boy. He carefully sat down next to Arina "Alright Arina, do not get up while holding him, try to keep his head up and no throwing him" Arina nodded while holding out her arms to hold her brother. Yuri carefully placed the baby in his daughters arms then quickly adjusted them to where she was holding his head up. Mikkachin jumped on the bed in front of them then laying down to where his head was up and wagging his tail looking at the small child. The baby opened his eyes then looked at Arina. He had beautiful blue eyes just like her and their dad, also Yuris black hair. His facial features were hard to make out considering he's only a day old but from the looks of it he looked like both their dads. "His name is Mika Yurio Katsuki-Nikiforov" Viktor said moving some of the blanket out of the way of his face. "He's beautiful..." she said looking at him with a smile on her face. The baby kept looking at her but it almost looked like he was smiling. She kissed him on the forehead then Mika touched her cheek "Don't worry Mika, we'll be best friends forever..." she giggled at the little baby. Viktors eyes teared up at the scene of his daughter bonding with their new born. He decided to look over to Yuri who seemed to be crying his eyes out silently. He got up then walked towards him, picked him up, which startled him "V-Viktor the kids!" That only left Viktor to smile as he sat back down on the bed but with Yuri in his arms like he cradling him like a baby till Yuri position himself as to where he was laying in his lap, Viktor kissing him on the head. Yuri looked over at his daughter who seemed to love her brother. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he was laying down on his lovers lap.

It was very late into the night and everyone seemed to have fallen asleep, The baby slept on Yuris chest as Yuri was asleep on Viktors lap, with Mikkachin resting on the end of the bed, and Arina sleeping soundly closely to them. Viktor rushed his fingers threw Yuris hair, softly looking down at him with a content smile wanting to kiss him but decided against it because he didn't want to wake up his son and husband. He looked over to his sleeping daughter then stroked her cheek "goodnight princess" He said then reached over to the lamp right next to him. "Goodnight my Yuri, Mikkachin , and bundle of joy." He smiled as he somewhat later down.

"Goodnight daddy..."


End file.
